


Overcome

by goblette



Series: Hybrids 101 by Kim Hongjoong [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Bunny Choi Jongho, Bunny Kang Yeosang, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Puppy Jeong Yunho, Puppy Song Mingi, Smut, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette
Summary: Jongho usually doesn’t like any rough or intimate physical interaction with the dog hybrids, because it makes him nervous.But when Yeosang and him can’t agree in who will top, the older bunny has an interesting proposal and maybe it’s time for Jongho to overcome his fears.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Hybrids 101 by Kim Hongjoong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Overcome

Yeosang sighs and shakes his legs crossed on the mattress, Jongho can’t help but move his ears, awaiting for the older bunny’s words.

“Fine, you don’t want to fuck me, I don’t want to fuck you, but we both want to get railed.” the blonde hybrid talks. “We can always get help from the puppies, you know?”

Jongho scrunches his nose as he tightens his body. The smaller boy’s proposal gives him goosebumps, it’s not like he hates the idea of being with the dog hybrids, but he’s already shivering and looking at the bedroom’s door, as if the mention would bring them there and he needed to be alert.

“I know they make you nervous but I would be with you too.” Yeosang says calmly, looking at the younger’s eyes in his best try to convince him.

Jongho just looks down, playing with his fingers, still not sure it’s a good idea. He hates his anxious instincts with Yeosang, but he can’t help it. Even though he knows the older rabbit has been with every hybrid and (only) human before, he can’t imagine himself with the clumsiest and most eager hybrids of the house without making his ears pointing straight to the ceiling. Jongho thinks if he has to consider it, at least there’s Wooyoung: he’s a dog hybrid, yes, but he’s one of those tiny and cute specimens that people own just because they’re pretty and have silky and smooth fur. Basically, not a threat. Also, Jongho would be lying if he says that he doesn’t think Wooyoung is pretty, if he said he doesn’t think all three of the puppies are pretty. Yunho is a handsome and gentle big puppy, and even when Mingi is the most intimidating one because of his looks, he’s playful and youthful, and Jongho can’t help but think about how he gets so easily distracted when he’s staring at Mingi. He is absolutely aware of the deep attraction he feels towards all three of them, yet he has never dared to ask one of them for anything.

Of course, Jongho shouldn’t even worry about them, and there are two reasons for that. First, because he is a jackrabbit hybrid, and he’s faster and stronger than any other person in the house; he’s more than capable of protecting Yeosang (and himself) from others. And second, because it’s not like he needs to, since they don’t hurt each other, ever. They’re virtually boyfriends and they care about each other, all eight of them, Jongho just has trouble with  _ physically _ bonding with some of them.

“It makes me more nervous because I want to protect you.” he mumbles, thinking about it once and again.

But now... he also wants to get off,  _ but _ he doesn’t want to hump Yeosang today. Jongho is the dominant bunny (most of the time) so he’s usually the one that fucks the smaller rabbit. They also switch often, when one of them is in the mood to do it. But not today, not when it’s been more than twenty-four hours since the last time he came and not when he’s being particularly needy since yesterday (terrible) night and he’s craving for someone to touch him. He could just do it himself and he would be done in a couple minutes, it’s not like rabbit hybrids need a lot of stimulation to finish anyways. But he wants someone to fuck him, and Yeosang already said no. Such a disgrace if someone asks him.

Hongjoong has scolded them before because of how often they fuck, multiple times. Almost every week they get a complaint from the only human. Jongho doesn’t blame him, because he and Yeosang have sex every day. Maybe right now it’s their karma for disturbing Hongjoong’s peaceful (if you dare to call it like that) life, he thinks before feeling one warm hand of Yeosang over his own and the other one caressing his cheek.

“The puppies had never hurt me, Jjong.” His voice is soft, even when his tone is naturally lower than Jongho’s.

The younger bunny suddenly stares back at him, Yeosang is the prettiest person Jongho has ever seen. His floppy white ears look utterly beautiful in his treated blonde hair (originally white just as his fur), and he has hazel eyes, unlike most people. Aside from the fur, he’s also paler than Jongho in the skin, he looks like a doll. It’s quite simple in the younger rabbit’s mind: if someone takes the most beautiful doll in the world and puts some soft teddy bunny’s ears on it, it would look like Yeosang. It’s obvious that Jongho is deeply in love with him; he loves all of the hybrids, he loves Hongjoong, but he loves Yeosang  _ so much _ . That’s a natural thing too, they are both hybrids of rabbits, Yeosang is a domestic one and Jongho is closer to a hare, but it’s the same, it just feels natural to be with him.

But now the smaller bunny’s face is also reddish, and his eyes are a little bit teary. Yeosang, just as him, gets stressed pretty often, especially when it’s about his desire and libido. He’s also needy, and it’s Jongho’s fault, at least, he feels like it is. Jongho wants to help him, and he wants to help himself, and the answer is just in front of him. His fear is the only thing in between. The younger bunny blinks heavily and dedicates his partner a half smile.

“Alright, let’s go with the pups.”

Something shines in Yeosang’s eyes, maybe in awe or maybe in confusion, and his ears twitch cutely over his head.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

And he jumps over Jongho, shivering in excitement. He knows the younger struggles with his instincts of running away from big animals, but he does it for him, and Yeosang is happy to be there for this new experience. The older boy rubs his chin on Jongho’s shoulder, letting his scent to mark him, and the dark haired boy blushes. Some messy, brief kisses are left over the corner of Jongho’s mouth before Yeosang stands up and pulls the hare hybrid with him, ready to leave the room.

While they’re walking, they pass by San and Wooyoung’s room and Jongho glances to the beds, noticing they’re empty. Just then Jongho realizes, and he shivers, even if his tremors are almost imperceptible: Wooyoung isn’t home, he left with Hongjoong and the felines half an hour before. It means the only two other people in the house are the big hybrids. Jongho shakes his head, already anxious because of what he is about to do. He is a rabbit hybrid, he has the instincts of a prey and he gets really stressed when he is around predator hybrids, he trusts everyone in the house with his life, but the idea of being with the two ‘large’ dog hybrids when Hongjoong isn’t home makes him shiver.

But Yeosang kindly squeezes his hand, and Jongho looks down at their hands together, taking the chance to glance at Yeosang’s white fluffy tail. He’s just so pretty. The older hybrid looks cute and delicate, but he’s also the first person to defend Jongho in any situation. Jongho always wants to make Yeosang happy, and he has been trying to overcome his fears since he found himself under Hongjoong’s care.

Yeosang is, in many ways, bolder than him. Or maybe he just doesn’t care. He loves being with the rest of the hybrids; he is always quiet but caring and somehow playful or even rough with them. Jongho has some practice being with them too, he likes Yunho and Mingi, he loves their personalities. But he never could get more  _ intimate _ with them before. That’s why a soft shudder runs down his spine when he sees Yeosang stop before the dog hybrids’s door, and Jongho gulps, trying to stay as quiet and still as he can, not wanting to alarm the older bunny.

The blonde hybrid knocks on the door and Jongho’s long ears twitch at the sound, his expectation climbing up his neck. His furry ears don’t stop moving, catching every noise and hearing how one of the mattress squeaks as an office chair rolls over the floor. His eyes travel around the door frame when Yunho gives his permission with a loud voice. Yeosang pushes the door carefully, peeking inside the room before the door is fully open and the puppies get a full sight of the small hybrids. Jongho grips a little harder the older’s hand, his face and neck burning already, feeling exposed.

He receives another grip in response as Yeosang drags him inside the room, and just then he finally gets courage enough to lift his chin and look at the big hybrids. Yunho turns around his chair to look at the rabbit hybrids, he’s sitting in front of his desk and his laptop is on, he’s still wearing the clothes he used to go outside in the morning, and he looks like the main character of one of the dramas the bunny likes to watch; his golden ears are slightly moving, standing out from his pale but warm blonde hair, and Jongho can see how his tail wags behind his back. Then his eyes move towards Mingi, the hybrid is on his bed, lying on his stomach and wearing his comfy training clothes, even though he’s in a relaxed position, his dark brown tail wags slowly and his sharp eyes are fixed on Yeosang and Jongho, instinctively alarmed by the intrusion.

“Hi.” Yeosang greets.

“Do you need something, Sangie?” Yunho asks right away, but with a soft and friendly voice, probably concerned about Jongho’s presence, since the youngest doesn’t come to his room often.

“Well…” Yeosang gives Jongho a playful glance and quickly looks back at the dog hybrids. “Jongho and I were wondering if you would be interested in  _ taking care _ of us, since, you know, none of us want to be on top right now.”

Yunho’s eyes widen in response as Mingi’s pointy ears twitch and become even more alert.

“Do you mean—?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Yeosang nods.

Mingi and Yunho look at each other for a second, like discussing in silence before Yunho blinks heavily and Mingi nods. A shudder runs down Jongho’s spine, and he can’t help but swallow hard. The taller boy gets up from his chair, revealing his full size, and Jongho doesn’t think he looked this massive before. Yunho walks and reaches Mingi, both dog hybrids getting properly seated in the bed, and the tallest of them opens his arms in the bunnies’ direction.

Yeosang is the first one who walks towards the bed, inevitably dragging the younger hybrid with him as their fingers are intertwined. The blonde boy lets Jongho’s hand go to climb into the mattress until he meets with Mingi’s body. He looks back at his partner, frozen in the ground. And Jongho just stares back at him, his round, expecting eyes moving around the three boys on the bed; he can absolutely enjoy the sight in front of him, and he wants to go with them, but he’s too nervous to move by himself. Yeosang can understand the distress on him, and the younger bunny hears how he asks Yunho to pick him up. The tallest hybrid sweetly nods and smiles at Jongho, showing his bright, cute face, before slowly changing his position and getting seated on the edge of the mattress, just some inches away from the black haired bunny.

When Yunho’s fingers reach his shirt, Jongho whines, adrenaline rushing to his body at the feeling of the dog hybrid so close to him.

“Hey,” the older talks kindly, “Are you fine with this, bunny?”

Jongho barely realizes he has started shivering, and he feels like he’s about to cry, but he doesn’t really know why. More precisely, he knows why, he knows it’s because of his instincts, but he wishes they wouldn’t show up right now. He looks at Yunho’s eyes, who is gently waiting for his answer.

“Yes.” he manages to say, “I want it.”

“Alright, tell me if you want to stop or if I hurt you or anything. Just tell me.”

The bunny closes his eyes and nods, feeling as Yunho wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, and can’t help but whimper when his body is squeezed against the older’s, the puppy’s hard bulge pressed against his own. Jongho gasps and fists his hands over Yunho’s shirt as the older boy leaves him over the bed. The taller man accidentally rubs his crotch on the bunny’s and a low grunt abandons his lips. Jongho hears the grunt and all his muscles tense up, his ears suddenly stiff over his head and there’s even more blood running towards his sensitive dick.

“Sorry, I get excited easily.” Yunho apologizes, not realizing about the rabbit hybrid’s prey behavior.

“It’s fine…”

Jongho tries his best to give the older boy an encouragement look, but he’s not sure he does it right. Yunho waits for a couple seconds, his eyes carefully examining the bunny. The tall hybrid leans closer, always slow, and Jongho now feels his breath over his lips, their eyes meeting each other before Yunho kisses him sweetly. He closes his eyes and lets his body go, his hands clumsily climbing through the other’s back to get to the nape of his head. Jongho can feel Yunho’s low moan when he entangles his fingers in the golden hair. But of course it’s him who whimpers at the sensation of the older pulling back from the kiss.

“I’ll make you feel nice.” Yunho speaks, a small, sincere smile decorating his face. “We will make both of you feel nice.”

As Jongho is reminded of the presence of the other two, he tilts his head towards the head of the bed and a quiet gasp leaves his mouth. He watches as Yeosang is being roughly pulled over Mingi’s lap, already stripped of all his clothes. The older bunny whines and Mingi grabs his ass and pins him down onto his own body, he’s rough but not careless. Yeosang is already on the edge, his eyes shining and the uneven breathing filling the room. Mingi just moans as he struggles to take his belt off, and the bunny whimpers in frustration before he can throw the belt away. Jongho swallows hard when Mingi pulls his cock out of his pants, it’s  _ huge _ and the head is already red and glossy with pre-cum.

“Mingi—” the older bunny moans.

But Yeosang is used to him, and the bigger hybrid can be as rough as he wants to. Mingi grabs the blonde’s waist and easily lifts his body to accommodate his dick against Yeosang’s hole, pushing himself inside the bunny in a single move. Jongho can’t help but whine at the same time as his usual partner, too invested in him as the older cums with a high whimper. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he actually likes watching Yeosang being pleasured by others, he just likes watching Yeosang in general. Mingi starts pounding inside of the older, and the low growls that leave his mouth are messing up with Jongho’s brain. He shivers, clearly not out of fear yet but with a deep overwhelming feeling going through his body.

He barely goes back to reality when Yunho runs his hands over his chest, his skilled fingers unbuttoning his shirt in no time. Jongho looks at the older’s hand, like hypnotized by the way those large, elegant digits feel over his skin, and fantasizing about how they would feel inside of him. He’s so turned on right now, Jongho feels like he’s about to lose his head as soon as Yunho finishes taking the bunny’s pants off and proceeds to undresses himself easily, so fast and clean the youngest doesn’t even realize until he’s back, just in between his legs, with no clothes on.

Jongho knows Yunho has wide shoulders and a strong shape, and he that his fluffy ears look even better when he’s naked and he shows all that pale skin, but it’s still strange how the golden over his head and behind his back is captivating all the bunny’s attention. And when he looks down, Jongho feels like he’s going to cry, the want and desire running through his veins. Yunho’s cock is already hard, and it’s so big and thick, the poor bunny can feel himself drooling at the sight. If he wasn’t so helpless right now, he would love to suck the older off.

“Yunho—” he whines softly, rolling his hips towards the taller man’s body.

“I know, baby.”

Jongho whimpers again at the pet name and holds tighter to the hybrid’s shoulders. Yunho accommodates his hand on the back of his hips, careful of not crushing Jongho’s round tail, he lines the head of his cock up with the bunny’s pink hole and slightly rubs it, making Jongho grunt and clench his jaw. The younger boy rolls his hips again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, feeling Yunho’s breath over his sensitive neck.

Yunho pushes in and Jongho moans loudly, his walls clenching around the older’s dick as his panting becomes heavier. He can’t really think of anything but how full he feels every time the puppy hybrid thrusts inside of him.

“You’re tight, bunny.”

Jongho just whines, his eyes covered in tears and his hands desperately moving all over his body, rubbing his nipples and tugging his bright, hard cock. Yunho pounds inside of him and he’s so big Jongho can already feel his dick brushing against his prostate, making the bunny shiver violently and pushing him over the edge in a matter of seconds. The youngest hybrid wraps his legs around Yunho and moves his hips shamelessly as he spills his cum over his own chest, his loud, broken moans filling the room along with the other lewd noises. The golden haired man softly laughs and kisses his cheekbone as Jongho tries to stop panting, taking deep and slightly shaky breaths.

Yunho awaits for a moment until he thinks the younger boy is a little more recovered from the high of his first orgasm, and kindly strokes Jongho’s cheek to check if he’s alright. Of course he knows (more or less) about the bunny’s stamina, but it’s the first time he is doing this with him so he prefers to be careful.

Jongho shyly smiles at him, still a bit out of breath, and leans his face on the older boy’s hand. He closes his eyes as Yunho kisses him again, his body is still weak because of all the stimulation yet he’s not fully satisfied. Jongho deepens the kiss, delighted under the taller hybrid’s taste, and softly rocks his hips forward. Yunho grabs his waist tightly with one arm and uses his free hand to unwrap the bunny’s legs from his own body, and Jongho doesn’t even have time to complain before he is turned around over the bed. The younger hybrid moves his arms forward to seek support, and he slowly lets himself down, his chest resting against the mattress. Jongho feels Yunho’s hands sliding over his thighs and he trembles as some airy whimpers leave his lips, he lets the taller man make him spread his legs and raise his hips, his back naturally arching before he leans on his forearms trying to get more comfortable.

“Is it fine like this?” he listens to Yunho’s shaky but deep voice.

“Yeah…”

Jongho whines again, and his fingers grip the sheets immediately when the older pounds into him. The bunny feels the tears filling his eyes as he whimpers loudly, starting to get overwhelmed again. And he’s about to cry when Yunho suddenly wraps his large hand around his pink cock, ripping an unfiltered moan out the younger’s throat. Jongho buries his face on the soft sheets, inevitably groaning and nipping the fabrics as he trembles under Yunho’s touch. Yunho is still gentle, but he thrusts harder than before, gripping the younger’s waist with one hand and using the other one to jerk him off. Jongho can barely move his hips, trying to get more contact as he’s close to his climax again.

He moans louder, slightly choking with his words in between the heavy panting when he tries to warn the older hybrid. He closes his eyes, a high whine breaking out from his mouth as he cums onto Yunho’s hand and the bedsheets. The golden haired boy stops for a moment again, his cock inside Jongho.

“Baby…” Yunho asks, running his fingers through the bunny’s hair, almost reaching his long ears.

“Hyung—” he whimpers, “Don’t stop.”

The older hybrid caresses his shoulders and back before returning to his previous position, starting to pound inside of Jongho again, and making the boy moan breathlessly. Jongho sighs and closes his eyes, gladly surrendering to Yunho’s touch and letting his instincts down.

After some time, Mingi grunts quite loudly before he stops for a couple seconds, and slowly changes his position to kneeling on the mattress, leaving Yeosang laying on his back, while the bunny’s legs are still wrapped around the younger’s waist. He grips Yeosang’s waist and handles him forward again, looking for a comfortable placement, pushing the smaller hybrid closer to Jongho, the heads of both bunnies almost touching each other. Mingi starts thrusting into Yeosang again, making him moan.

Jongho is so close to Yeosang he wants to cry again, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure rocking through his body and the needy and desperate noises coming from Yeosang’s mouth hitting his ears. The older bunny releases Mingi’s shoulders to reach Jongho’s hair, slightly pulling him closer to himself. Jongho whines when their foreheads meet in a soft bump, as he can’t actually see the face of his fellow rabbit hybrid.

“Please—” the younger bunny whines.

Yunho pounds harder into Jongho and pushes him a little closer to the blonde boy. Jongho whimpers against the mattress as the older puppy keeps stroking his sensitive cock, too sensitive already from the feeling of Yunho filling him up and his previous orgasms.

At the same time, Mingi tries pulling Yeosang back, gripping his hips in an instinctive gesture. But Jongho catches the smaller bunny’s wrist and pulls him closer again, accidentally making Yeosang whine in brief pain. Jongho grunts at the pointy eared hybrid for attempting to get the bunny away from him and as a response to Yeosang’s protest.

“You two are really clingy bunnies, huh?” Yunho asks, petting the rabbits’ heads and gently squeezing the younger’s long ears. “It’s alright, we won’t separate you.”

Jongho whines at the touch and the sweet words, squirming under the big, hot body. He glances at the older puppy’s face, his golden ears and tender smile. The primal part of him feels so cornered by the tall boy, but his other instincts are there too, and his throbbing cock stands hard and needy, he wants to cum again. He’s so easily over the edge it’s almost embarrassing.

“Min, lay down and spread your legs.” Yunho commands. “Yeosangie, you too.”

Jongho watches as carefully as Yunho, while Mingi lays down on his back and spreads his legs to each side. The young bunny looks embarrassed at Mingi’s hard and red cock, throbbing and screaming for being inside of Yeosang again. Then the bunny moves to the same position, his back leaning on the dog’s chest, and he spreads his legs even wider than Mingi, who wraps his arm around Yeosang’s belly to accommodate him and push his dick inside of him again. The blonde hybrid moans loudly and Jongho would swear he blushes even more. He has seen Yeosang being fucked like this before, but never with someone or  _ something  _ as big as Mingi’s cock, never from this sinful angle.

“I’ll move you around, bunny.” Yunho warns.

Jongho grunts and whines before Yunho’s hands are placed on his chest and the canine pulls him up, forcing him to kneel into the mattress. Then, the older boy moves them forward until they’re close enough to the other couple, and Jongho is kneeling just a couple inches away from Mingi and Yeosang.

“I need you to keep your weight on your knees, right?”

Jongho nods and looks down, staring at Yeosang as Mingi keeps thrusting inside of the older bunny. The youngest hybrid reaches Yeosang’s hand in the moment Yunho pushes his dick inside of him again, and a shudder of pleasure runs down his spine, making him moan loudly.

“Jongho-yah.” Yeosang calls him.

The smaller man looks at him and his free hand travels over his torso, tracing over his belly and finally getting to his crotch. Yeosang wraps his fingers around the pink cock, tugging it a couple times. His hand is warm and soft, and Jongho can’t help but clumsily try to thrust into the older’s fist. His whole brain has just stopped working, the pleasure becoming too much and his survival instinct giving up, he can’t think of anything but wanting to cum once and again, taking the puppies’ seed inside of him, being left completely dumb over his pretty Yeosang.

“Hyung!” a lewd, broken voice comes out from his mouth.

He presses his eyes together when he feels the heat bursting inside his belly and he’s suddenly cumming one more time, now in Yeosang’s hand. The younger bunny can only shiver, pleasure waves running through his body and his hips moving involuntarily as the high of the orgasm hits him even harder than before. Jongho clenches his hole around Yunho’s cock, and he listens to the puppy’s low but needy growls as he releases inside of him, warm seed filling him up to the rim.

Just then, Jongho hears Yeosang and Mingi whining loudly and looks at them, he watches as the older bunny rolls his eyes back and cums over their torsos, just a couple minutes after the younger himself. Jongho can’t help but fall over Yeosang’s overwhelmed body, making Mingi growl because of the extra weight. And he pants loudly, resting over Yeosang’s body as the older bunny tries to calm down from his climax too.

Yunho pulls his cock out of Jongho, letting his cum run down the younger’s thighs and leaning towards him to kiss the back of his neck. Yeosang softly whines when Mingi does the same, moving to the side and leaving both rabbit hybrids over the bed. Jongho just cuddles tighter to Yeosang, their legs entangled and their cheeks touching. Mingi and Yunho gently pat their heads and kiss their exposed skin, and the younger bunny can’t help but smile fondly. Maybe getting the dog hybrids’ help wasn’t a bad idea after all.

A small tinkling noise comes into the room and both Yunho and Mingi sit straight in alert mode, their ears carefully listening.

“We’re home!” Hongjoong’s voice comes from the main hallway.

But Jongho can barely keep his eyes open and he knows Yeosang is pretty much in the same condition as him, completely beaten up by all those dopamine rushes. He hums and buries his face on the older bunny’s neck, like trying to hide from the noise of their other members arriving home.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Mingi sweetly says.

Jongho just hums again in agreement and gratification, before he closes his eyes again, ready to get a precious amount of well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The artist’s block is real.


End file.
